SMASHERS LIFE
by Penguin God
Summary: Just another random, funny fic about the smashers and....well and their lives
1. Chapter 1

1**SMASHERS LIFE**chapter 1: peanut butter jelly

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! (sort of I posted 2 at the same time :D) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own smasher brothers, but I do OWN ALL WITH MARTH! (just had to say that) oh and I don't own peanut butter jelly. If you do please review, and if you don't, please review anyways.**

It was a lovely day, the birds were singing, the grass was growing, and a flaming singing banana was singing so loud that...

Peach: Is everyone here?

Zelda: Yep

Marth: Yep

Peach: Good. Everyone knows why we're here right?

Marth: Because we accidently threw a flaming singing banana at the master hand and he got hurt so he left us in charge?

Peach: Yep

Zelda: I still think it wasn't our faults. The banana was asking for it.

Flaming Singing Banana: Peanut butter jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanu-

Marth: (Kicks banana out window)

Peach: Anyways, he punished us by making sure only Royalty ruled the mansion right?

Zelda: Yeah, but that was pretty stupid seeing how WE ARE ROYALTY!

Peach: Not the point. We are in charge

Zelda: In charge... (day dreaming)

Marth: Stop day dreaming!

Zelda: Am not!

Marth: Look three lines up

Zelda: Stupid god forsaken fa-

Peach: EVERYONE LISTEN (attacks chair)

Marth: Ok OK, you don't have to go insane about it.

Peach: In the short time we have, we have to make a few changes around here

Zelda: I agree

Roy: Agreed

Marth: What the!

Peach: What the hell are you doing down here

Roy: Im here to bring the story up, up, and away!

Zelda: Get out of here and go back to sleep

Roy: Oh yeah watch this

(Romantic Music)

Roy: Zelda I love you. LOVE ME BACK LOVE ME BACK

Zelda: (Attacks with Chair)

Roy: Ouch that hurt

Zelda: Get away from me, or I'll kill you

Roy: But why why my love why do you say su-

Marth: (Attacks with chair)

(Record screeching to a stop)

Marth: I think he's out cold

Peach: Good. Anyways, I think we should set up positions, like Marth, you can organize a group for gro-

Marth: NOT ON YOUR LIFE

Peach: Why not?

Marth: Remember what happened last time we went shopping

Peach: Hmmmm...

(Flashback)

Link: I SAID GIVE ME THE GRAVY YOU FIEND

Check Out Person: It's right behind yo-

Link: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN JUST GIVE ME THE GRAVY!

(Random Explosion)

Roy: TAKE THAT YOU FILTHY LOBSTER

Marth: Roy! What the freaking hell are you doing!

Roy: It's the lobster! It's trying to make me eat it!

Marth: Stop blowing things up! (Walks away)

(Que Raping Lobster Music)

Lobster: You Roy do the thing, do the thing, do the thing that makes you happy happy!

Roy: No! I must resist, resist temptation! I must resist, resist the temptation!

Lobster: Yo I do the rapping and you be-a-happy when you are-a-eating! Eating! Eating!

Roy: No! I said I would not! I can not! Do the eating! Do the eating!

Lobster: Oh it ok, you don't have to, do the eating! Do the eating!

Roy: Seriously! Seriously!

Lobster: Oh yeah man! Oh yeah man

(Abrupt end to Raping lobster music)

Lobster: _Your not brave enough to do it anyways._

Roy: Oh yeah well, um...

Lobster: _That in the fact you don't have the hand-eye condonation to eat me_

Roy: (cries) THATS IT! YOUR GOING DOWN! **CHARGE! **Lots and lots of explosions

(End Flashback)

Peach: Oh yeah I remember

Zelda: Anyways Peach, you were saying!

Flaming Singing Banana: Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Pea-

Marth: (Kicks out window)

Zelda: How does he keep coming back in?

Marth: Ignore him.

Peach: Anyways, you get the idea. I assigned some jobs to anyone

Marth: What job do I have?

Peach: Well, mainly, just keeping track of Kirby, Pichu, those guys.

Marth: Good. I was afraid for a second that you might give me the jo-

Peach: And grocery shopping

(Dead Silence)

Marth: I KILL YOU (Devours chair)

Zelda: Hey wait a minute.

Peach: What

Zelda: Why isn't Bowser here? He is royalty

Peach: Think about it

Zelda: ... I see your point. But one more question.

Peach: Yeah?

Zelda: How long was Kirby sitting there? (Looks at Kirby)

Kirby: Hi!

Marth: Oh, I invited him after the second banana attack

Peach: Why?

Marth: So he can squash him next time he comes

Peach: Good thinking

Flaming Singing Banana: Peanut butter jelly! Pea-

Kirby: (Eats Banana)

Zelda: Much better.

Link: I agree

Peach: Good. Now that Kirby saved our sanity, let's decide which vehicle to use to get groceries.

Zelda: Limo!

Peach: Falcon!

Link: Corneria!

Kirby: Warp Star!

Peach: Falcon!

Link: My horse! Whatever his name is...

Kirby: Warp Star!

Zelda: Limo!

Marth: Eponia!

Link: That's My horses name!

Peach: Falcon god dammit!

Zelda: Limo powns Falcon!

Link: Eponia!

Marth: Eponia!

Link: What Marth Said!

Kirby: Warp Star!

Marth: Warp Star!

Kirby: Warp Star!

Marth: Dammit!

Eponia: Link!

Zelda: Conreria!

Marth: Coneria is a planet!

Peach: Limo!

Link: Coneria!

Zelda: Limo!

Link! What the next person says!

Peach: Corneria!

Kirby: Warp Star!

Marth: Link's horse!

Link: Marth's horse!

Marth: I don't have a horse!

Kirby: Warpstar!

Zelda: Limo!

Peach: Falcon!

Kirby: Star that Warps

Marth: Young Link's horse!

Peach: Go Kart!

Link: Yoshi!

Zelda: Limo!

Marth: Wait a minute!

(Dead Silence)

Marth: When did Link get here?

Link: Uhhh...MAD NINJA SKILLS ACTIVATE (sneak out of room)

Marth: Okay then... How about the Coach Bus?

Peach: Ok

Zelda: Fine with me

Kirby: Warping Coach Bus!

Marth: Deal

(2 minutes later)

Mario: Oh your back from shopping an- OMG what happened to you guys

Marth: (Bleeding heavily)

Zelda: (Messed up dirty hair)

Peach: (Ripped Dress)

Kirby: (Not Smiling)

Marth: I'll tell you what happened! We took the warping coach bus to the grocery store, but when we were coming back, IT BLEW UP!

Kirby: No more warping coach bus (sniff)

Peach: Of course, it just HAPPENED to blow up 3000 feet above the ground, Zelda was hit by the headlights, a tire hit me, and Marth got stabbed by a thousand pieces of glass.

Zelda: No groceries, no warping coach bus.

Mario: But, the coach bus is right there.

All: (Stares at coach bus)

Kirby: Yay for warping coach bus!

Marth: But it blew up, and broke into a million pieces

Zelda: HOW THE HELL IS IT THERE

Peach: Im confused

**What do you make of the situation? What are the side effects of eating a flaming singing banana? Why do I keep asking YOU these questions? I am the author? That wasn't a question? Find out in**

**Chapter 2**


	2. Run Away

1Chapter 2:**The Start**

**Disclaimer: I do not own super smash bros**

**Harakiri-Penguin: Best review I got, and at least I know someone else out there has Penguin in there name, and I am REALLY sorry I couldn't post sooner! (See bottom)**

**RoyalFantastic: Longest review I got! Thx for review, and ideas for improvements. (As for Ganandorf and Bowser, that's introduced in the fourth chapter)**

**Eternal Smasher: Thx for the good, and honest review I got. Appreciated.**

**ACT II: Thx for info on script format! And first review I ever got, YAI!**

Marth: Why is it here? WHY THE HELL IS THE COACH BUS THERE!

Peach: Plot hole.

Marth: WHAT! We left the readers off on a cliff hanger! And it's just a plot hole! A god forsaken plot hole!

Zelda: What coach bus? I have no idea what you are talking about.

Marth: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! WE WERE JUST RIDING ON IT!

Zelda: Ok Marth, it is ok. Just follow me into the white patted room and talk to the special people in white coats.

Marth: NEVER!

Marth then jumped out the window.

Peach: What was he talking about?

Kirby: WARPING COACH BUS!

Zelda: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. He meant the WARPING coach bus.

Peach: Great, now we have to set up a rescue team to find Marth.

Kirby: OK!

Peach: Everyone! Come to the meeting room to meet on the meeting matter of meeting immediately!

Roy then walks into the meeting room.

Roy: What's the meeting about!

Peach: Long story. Wait till everyone gets here.

Roy: Why? why must we wait?

Zelda: Now now Roy, patience is a virtue,

Roy: That I don't have!

Kirby: The mean man is scaring me

Peach: (Dark, Loud, Evil Voice) Roy! Be quiet. If you refuse, I will show you the essence of pain, and I will take joy in the screams, that ring through the ears of all near by!

Roy slowly backs into his chair.

Link/Young Link/Ness/Pikachu/Pichu/Captain Falcon/Ganondorf walk into the room.

Zelda: How did you get past the guards!

Link: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Flash back to 24 seconds ago)

Luigi, Mario, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, Yoshi, and Bowser are guarding the door.

Pickachu: Hi!

Ice Climbers: No passing!

Link beats Nana with a hammer

Ness beats Popo with a baseball bat

Pickachu beats Mario with a bob omb.

Pichu electrocutes himself and falls to sleep

Captain Falcon spends 17.699 seconds yelling "falcon" so Bowser decides to eat him.

Ganondorf hangs Mr. Game and Watch on the door

Young Link beats Yoshi with an industrial two-by-four

(End Flashback)

Young Link: We killed all!

Zelda: I can't believe I thought you were attractive when I was a kid.

Link begins to cry.

Young Link begins to laugh.

Young Link realizes Zelda said he wasn't attractive.

Young Link takes his anger out on an industrial two-by-four.

Peach: Is everyone here?

Young Link: Everyone who has relevance to the storyline.

Peach: Anyways, Marth ran away and we have to go find him

Zelda: That's right

Roy: Ah my love... you look so beautiful when you speak.

Link beats Roy with and industrial two-by-four.

Zelda: Thank god that's over with

Peach: Anyways, lets decide what vehicle to take!

Zelda: NO!

Peach: Why not?

Zelda: ... Chapter 1.

Peach is re-reading script.

Peach: Ohhhhhh ok.

Link: Lets just take the Mini Van

Peach: OK

(Meanwhile)

Marth: Everyone is insane! I am the only sane one in the group!

Marth: I'm not crazy. I'm never crazy. I SAID I'M NOT CRAZY HEHEHEHEHE!

(Back at the mansion)

Peach: Ok the following people are going to get Marth. Young Link.

Young Link: OWNAGE

Peach: Link.

Link: POWNAGE

Peach: SHUT UP

Link and Young Link whimper.

Peach: Ness, Kirby, Roy, Zelda are-

Roy, Link, and Young Link whistle.

Zelda: WHAT!

Peach: You heard me

Roy, Young Link, and Link, begin cheering.

Peach: Be quiet! Or I will go too!

Roy, Young Link, and Link be quiet.

Everyone, to the Mini Van!

(Meanwhile, somewhere else in the mansion)

Mario walks into pantry.

Mario: Mama mia! We're out of food!

(Meanwhile)

Marth's extra terrestrial sense activates.

Marth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm out here all by myself, and I AM GOING TO DIE ALL BY MYSELF.

Voice: Well, there is me

Other Voice: And me

Where are the two voices coming from? Will the gang find Marth before he goes into coo coo land? How will Mario and everyone else still at the mansion hold their own? Why won't I stop asking questions? Find out on the next chapter!

**Sorry I waited so long to post it. It was done for over two weeks, but I didn't post it, due to THE LONGEST GOD FORSAKEN CHAIN OF POWER OUTS IN HISTORY! Remember, the more reviews, the sooner it comes, SO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I still don't own SSBM!**

**ACT II: First review I got for this chapter!**

**ptpeach: Thx for the review, and you got your wish :)**

**Eternal Smasher: THANK YOU for noticing rhyme in last chapter. Still can't find difference between looney and crazy...**

**RoyalFantastic: Funny review, thx for tip**

**necromaster: Best review I got!**

**LateNightWithMe: Nice review! I'm glad it wasn't a dissapointment**

Marth: Who are you?

Voice: I am, Duo Jagan!

Other Voice: And I am the author!

Duo Jagan: And together we're...

Penguin God: The figments of your imagination!

Marth: Sure you are...

Penguin God: You better stop contradicting me, or else I'll kill you.

Duo Jagan: Die die die

Marth: Like you can kill me.

Penguin God: Of course I can! I control the script! I can do anything!

Duo Jagan: Die die die read my red vs blue fic die die die

Marth: And I can fly because I'm peter pan.

Penguin God: That's it!

Marth dies.

Marth is ressurected.

Marth: How did you do that?

Penguin God: I'm the author! I can do anything!

Marth: Wait, then if you control the script, then why did you make me contradict you?

Penguin God: Uhhhh... Penguins save me!

A random pair of penguins pick up Penguin God and fly away.

Penguin God: We will meet again!

Marth: Of course we will you're the author you'll make us meet again!

Penguin God: HOW DARE YOU OUTSMARTED ME! Duo Jagan! Leave!

Duo Jagan: Bye bye.

Duo Jagan magically vanishes while two penguins bring Penguin God into space where Masterchief and the covenant are fighting.

Marth: Wait! The figments of my imagination left me! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MY MIND FOR SUPPORT!

Peter Pan: Of course you can't! You're insane!

Marth: No I'm not!

Peter Pan: Yes you are! You thought you could fly! You didn't kill nearly enough pixies to fly!

Marth: I thought you just needed pixie dust.

Peter Pan: That's because you're insane!

Peter pan flew into the distance, killing pixies with a shotgun as he went

(Meanwhile)

Roy, Link, Young Link, Ness, Kirby, and Zelda are in the Minivan.

Zelda: Roy! Slow down!

Roy: Stop back seat driving my love! I can take care of everything!

Zelda: Why are you the one driving again!

Roy: Well, young link is to young, Kirby is to short, we need Ness to concentrate on finding Marth, and we locked Link in the trunk for no particular reason.

Zelda: Ignoring Link, why aren't I driving?

(Que Romantic Music, again...)

Zelda: Who the hell keeps playing that thing!

Roy: Please Zelda, I wouldn't want you to disgrace yourself by stooping so low as to driving a seven seat vehicle while the others are playing games.

Roy walks towards Zelda.

Roy: Oh please my love, love me, for I will show you the meaning of love if only you could love me.

Zelda: As much as I LOVE the attention, who's driving the mini van?

(Record screeching to a stop, because Peter Pan shot it with a shot gun)

Peach: I am!

Zelda: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Peach: What are you talking about? I was here the whole time hiding behind Toad!

Toad: Hi!

Peach: Ewwww a talking Mushroom!

Peach kicks Toad out of the car.

Zelda: Weird...

Roy: Hey! I'm suppose to be driving!

Roy then gets back into the front seat, and Peach and Roy started fighting Peach over who drives, but little did they know, right after Peach got into the driver seat, she crashed into a tree.

(Many hours later...)

Peach: So it's settled! Since Roy left his seat to flirt with Zelda, I will continue to drive! Roy can continue flirting with Zelda for another 20 minutes.

Zelda: When did I agree to that!

Luigi: Just a'now!

Zelda: When did you get here!

Luigi: I was a'hiding in the trunk with a' Link!

Link: (from the trunk) doesn't this car have a weight limit?

insert exploding motor vehicle here 

Kirby: I don't feel so good...

Young Link: Of course you don't! We just exploded!

Roy: Fire! Fire! Fire! HEHEHEHEHHE

Peach: Oops! I forgot to bring his medicine!

Luigi: Momma Mia! Mad a'ninja skills activate!

Luigi runs away.

Link: AHA! I was able to escape from the mini van right before it blew up, using only my mad ninja skills, and this apple!

Zelda: Can we just concentrate on finding Marth.

Peach: That's obviously what we're doing! Ness any luck?

Ness: Uh yeah he is about 20 fee-

Zelda: I SAID ANY LUCK!

Since Zelda could not locate an Industrial two-by-four, she beet Ness with young Link.

Young Link: Wahoo! Zelda is holding me!

Even though Link could locate an Industrial two-by-four, he beat Young Link with Roy.

Roy: What the hell are you doing! The industrial two-by-four is right their!

Link drops Roy and begins to cry.

Link: I just wanted to belong!

Link runs straight into a tree

(Meanwhile, 20 feet away)

Marth: No they found me! They're going to make me go grocery shopping

Marth's Looney Side: But if I kill them, then I'll never have to go shopping!

Marth: No I can't do that!

Marth's Looney Side: Oh but I can!

Marth: Wait, I thought I was insane not looney!

Marth's Looney (possibly insane) Side: Oh who cares what I think!

(Meanwhile 20 Feet away)

Kirby: I don't feel so good...

Zelda: Fine I'll take you temperature

Zelda goes to check Kirby's temperature, and then her glove went on fire.

Zelda: OMG U HOT

Link, Roy, and young Link begin to cry and beat each other with industrial two-by-fours.

Zelda: Not that kind of hot the other kind!

Roy: Thank God

Link: That's a relief

Young Link: Uh Zelda, I hate to brake it to you, but your clothes are on fire.

Zelda looked at her clothes and started running around screaming

Peach: Link go get water from that conveniently located river!

Roy: Fire flames pyro fire!

Link: Ok!

Link went to fetch water from the conveniently located river with a conveniently located bucket.

Peach: Dump some on her

Zelda: Hurry!

Link dumped a bucket of water over Zelda's head.

Zelda: That's better

Peach: Uh Zelda...

Zelda looked down again and noticed she was in her underwear. She then looked up and saw Roy, Young Link, and Link staring at her.

Roy: Can't... look... away

Young Link: Pretty...

Link: Where did you put my camera Roy?

Since industrial two by fours were getting old, Zelda beat Link, and Young Link senseless with a Shot gun.

Roy: Behind You!

While Zelda was turning around, Roy used his mad ninja skills to take several pictures of Zelda while she was turning.

Roy: All right! I took 14 pictures, and there are like 30 of us, so if I make copies of the pictures, and sell all 14 to each smasher for 10 dollars each, then according to my math, I'll get $10,000,000.23

Roy got into the Mini Van which magically recovered and started driving back to the Mansion.

**Will Zelda be able too stop Roy from selling the pictures? Will Roy succeed in making $10,000,000.23? Why is Kirby so hot? Find out next time in **

**Chapter3**


	4. STAR WARS RIP OFF TIME

1**Hi all! Sorry it took so long to update! (I got lots of white out on my hand for like a week and it wouldn't come off lol) I hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, or Super Smash Bros**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Duo Jagan, who has been my loyal slave, I mean beta**

**tester...and unfortunately my brother. for some time now, (and random penguin 64 :).**

**ptpeach: Thx for good review, and thx so much for telling me to bring peach along**

**Eternal Smasher: That's right! More pixies! I think Peter Pan is giving away shotguns next chapter...**

**ACT II: Thx for the review, AND SHOTGUNS SOLVE ALL!**

**LateNightWithMe: Thx for review, and I'm thinking baby steps...**

**Nakoya: Thx for review for chapter 2 and 3! I like your story! Update soon!**

**German Necromancer: LOL funny review. Looney insane people do rule**

Zelda: We have a problem on our hands

Zelda walks behind a tree and changes into another dress.

Peach: That was fast

Zelda: I change fast because I'm shy.

Kirby bursts into flames.

Kirby: Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!

Link: Ah so annoying!

Young Link: Turn it off!

Young Link hits himself over the head and faints.

Peach: Ewwww a talking banana!

Zelda: No...

Link: I can't take it.

Marth finds Zelda and walks towards her.

Marth: What's going on?

Kirby: Peanut butter jelly ti-ti-ime...

Kirby turns into Ash. Yoda walks towards the ashes.

Peach: He was your responsibility Marth! How could you let this happen!

Zelda runs away, and Peach and Link yell themselves to sleep.

Yoda: Killed by a flame, this young one was.

Marth: Who could of done such a thing?

Marth walks towards the camera Roy dropped.

Yoda: Look at the pictures, you must not. Only pain, will you find.

Marth: I must figure out who did this.

Yoda: Very well.

Marth cycles through the pictures

Picture 1: Kirby tap dancing

Picture 2: Kirby spitting banana out

Picture 3: Kirby eating a spoon

Picture 4: Kirby sitting quietly, shadow in the background.

Picture 5: Roy sticking banana down Kirby's throat.

Marth: I can't look at any more

(Meanwhile)

Roy: I'm going to sell, the pictures! I'm going to sell, the pictures, I'm going to-

A sharp pain hits Roy's head.

FLASHBACKTIME

Mewtwo: The council is corrupt.

Roy points beam sword towards mewtwo

Roy: You're the sith lord we've been looking for.

Mewtwo: Oh yeah I guess I am. Are you, going to kill me?

Roy: Hmmm... burn him or kill him? Burn him or kill him? Burn him or kill him? I would certainly like to, then again I'd also like to burn you.

Mewtwo: I know...I can sense it. Your fear of lobsters, it gives you focus!

Roy: What about lobsters?

Mewtwo: ...Chapter 1

FLASHBACKTIME

Roy: WOAH WOAH! There's a flashback INSIDE another flashback

Penguin God: Shut up, you ruined my life.

UH CONTINUING WITH FLASHBACKTIME

Flashback of Grocery Story

END FLASHBACKTIME

Roy: AHHHHHHH! WHAT KIND OF FREAKING FLASHBACK IS THAT!

Mewtwo: AHHHHHH! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FLASHBACKS

Roy: I'm going to report you to the council

Mewtwo: Ok.

Roy: ...

Mewtwo: ...

Roy: ...

Mewtwo: ...

END FLASHBACKTIME, AGAIN!

Roy: Why the hell did I remember that. Wait, could he be right? Could he be right? If the smasher's council was corrupt, then no one would buy my pictures.

(Meanwhile, on a higher plain of existence)

Penguin God: This doesn't make any sense! I can't control Roy! I can't control the script!

Duo Jagan: Is that even physically possible?

Penguin God: It is now and, hey! Where did you get that gun?

Duo Jagan looks down at SMG.

Duo Jagan: Oops. I forgot to give this back to Church. Wow. He's screwed.

Penguin God: Who's Church?

Duo Jagan: He's a guy in my script. He's about to die! YAI! I mean, BOO

Penguin God: Back to the point, what kind of force could be making Roy deny the scipt?

(Meanwhile, on an even HIGHER plain of existence)

White Out: White out this, white out that...

(Meanwhile, back to the lowest plain of existence, again...)

Roy: Mewtwo's right. I must everyone in the Council and bring liberty to us all.

(Meanwhile)

Marth: Zelda, where is Roy.

Zelda: He left a little while ago.

Marth: Do you know where he is?

Zelda: No...

Marth: Zelda, I must find him.

Zelda: You're going to kill him, aren't you?

Marth: He has become to great a threat. Zelda, he has joined the dark side.

Zelda: You're lying!

Marth: I saw him, on camera film, sticking a banana down Kirby's throat.

Zelda: You're lying!

Marth: I must be going.

Begins to walk away, then stops.

Marth: He's the father of the pictures, isn't he?

Zelda begins to cry.

Marth: I'm so sorry, your social life is SO going down the drain.

Marth walks away from Zelda.

(Meanwhile)

Ganondorf and Bowser are sitting quietly.

Ganondorf: Hey! It just struck me! We're royalty too!

Bowser: OMFG You're right!

Ganondorf: Why didn't they tell us we were royalty? We're suppose to be in charge!

Bowser: We must seek revenge in a completely stupid way!

Mewtwo: I know! How about you be follow me around and listen to my every whim, like those two pointless people that follow Palpatine everywhere!

Ganondorf: What's their point in the story anyways?

Mewtwo: Do you except!

Thunder sounds in the background.

Bowser: What's in it for us.

Mewtwo: Woah. Well, I didn't see that one coming. Lets see... I'll make sure you never die.

Ganondorf and Bowser don't look convinced.

Mewtwo sighs.

Mewtwo: And I'll give you half of my donut stash.

Ganondorf/Bowser: DEAL! GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME

Mewtwo: Quickly now! We have to get out of here before Roy blows us all up.

Ganondorf: Say what?

Mewtwo: This is a Star Wars parody you nimrod! Now follow me?

Ganodorf: What's Star Wars?

Mewtwo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Penguin God: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Master Chief: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Mewtwo: HOW THE

**This story is rated T, and therefor I may not repeat the cold and heartless things Mewtwo says to Ganandorf. Please listen to this elevator music while you're waiting**

**(Que Elevator Music)**

**(Penguin God breaks the record)**

**6 Lines later...**

Ganondorf begins to cry.

Mewtwo: Come on now! We must go

(Meanwhile)

Roy: The council will pay for its betrayal.

Roy is slowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwly walking towards mansion.

(Meanwhile)

Penguin God: We must stop this before it gets out of hand!

Duo Jagan: You're right! We can't let them defy the script anymore! If they do, there will be no more Donuts to steal from Mewtwo's stash.

Penguin God: Penguin 46 told me that THE, great being, is messing with our story.

Duo Jagan: You mean THE great being! As in white out!

Penguin God: We must stop him, but he's on a higher plain of existence. How?

Duo Jagan: I know! Lets use this "TELEPORT TO A HIGHER PLAIN OF EXISTENCE" button.

Penguin God: Ok

Teleports to higher plain of existence.

White Out: So you have found me!

Penguin God: Bring it on!

Duo Jagan: Bring it

No matter how powerful the attacks, White Out keeps whiting them out before they reach them.

Penguin God throws penguin at White Out. White out misses penguin, but whites out exactly 1 700th of a millimeter

Penguin God: HOW COULD YOU U HEARTLESS FIEND

WHITE OUT: MWUHUHHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN EVEN BEAT YOU IN A BATTLE OF CAPS!

Pengiun God: BRING IT ON!

Penguin God begins long, pointless DBZ yell.

PENGUIN GOD: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

White Out: His power readings are off the chart!

PENGUIN GOD:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

White Out: Can't... Hold back...The power

Penguin GOD:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Penguin God steals Duo Jagan's SMG and shoots White Out to death

Duo Jagan: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF SCREAMING! And Church is still screwed.

Penguin God: IT'S NOT SCREAMING IT'S CAPS AND I FELT LIKE IT ALRIGHT!

Duo Jagan cries.

(Meanwhile)

Roy: I can sense it! I can no longer defy the script!

Marth (who recently snuck up behind Roy): I can't defy the script, I'M STILL LOONEY AND INSANE

Everyone remaining in the mansion crashed through the windows and piled on Marth.

Zelda, Peach, and the others magically teleport back to mansion

Bowser/Ganondorf: NO! WE CAN NO LONGER DEFY THE SCRIPT! WE CAN NO LONGER EAT MEWTWO'S STASH

Mewtwo: w00t

And the balance was restored, or was it?

Yoda: Restored, it was.

Kirby eats Yoda...

Kirby realizes that he's SUPPOSE to be a pile of ash.

Kirby Explodes.

**Yup. I'm insane. Completely insane. But thats what you like about me isn't it? Or do you like me because I can tell our new penguin overlords to kill you if you don't worship me? Either way you have to like me.**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: Same as the last several times...**

**ALERT: ONLY 5 REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED MORE:D**

**Nakoya: Yes, I do feel your pain, and you may get in a few words next chapter.**

**Admin Gengar: Thx for review, and donut stashes POWNZOR**

**ptpeach: Of course you loved Yoda's roll! He's Yoda!**

**Eternal Smasher: Thx for good review:)**

**RoyalFantastic: Thx for review, AND NORMAL PEOPLE SHOULDN'T LIVE**

Mewtwo: Marth, I'm going to probe your mind and figure out what has made you insane!

Looney Marth (who is tied to a chair): I'm not insane!

Mewtwo: Fine! Whatever made you looney!

Looney Marth (going insane): YOU PEOPLE ARE NIMRODS!

Roy: Now, now, we only want you to get better, so I can burn your stuff while you're looking!

Marth: Weren't you suppose to sell those pictures to everyone?

Roy: I did, all to one person!

Marth: And that one person is...

Roy: Me!

Marth: ...

Roy: ...

Kirby: ...

Mewtwo: ...EVERYONE LEAVE US ALONE!

Roy and Kirby ran out of the currently shaking room in terror.

Marth: Do I have any saying in this matter?

Mewtwo: Fine, we take a vote! Who wants me to probe Marth's mind!

Mewtwo raises his hand.

Mewtwo: And who doesn't want me to probe Marth's mind!

Marth tried to raise his hands, but they were tied behind the chair.

Mewtwo: Majority vote, lets get started.

Marth: WHAT! THIS IS RID-

Mewtwo begins probing Marths Mind

MARTH FLASHBACK TIME:

**A/N: I never played Fire Emblem 1, 2, or 3, so don't sew me if I make this up.**

Marth: Now, all I have to do, is place the sacred sword Falchion, and the sacred Fire Emblem Shield, on this pedestal, and I will be able to seal the evil dragon Medeus away forever, and save my home land!

When Marth was about to place down the sword and shield, Roy jumped in!

Roy: What are you doing!

Marth: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU DON'T SHOW UP IN FIRE EMBLEM FOR LIKE 5 GAMES!

Roy: THAT'S RIDICULOUS! EVERYONE KNOWS I'M THE SINGLE COOLEST LORD _who doesn't have blue_ _hair_ IN HISTORY

Marth: JUST WAIT FOR YOUR GAME TO COME OUT!

Roy: Never! I shall prove my worth by defeating the evil dragon Medeus!

Medeus: Have you been listening to a thing! You need to place those two weapons on the pedestal to kill me!

Roy: OF COURSE!

Roy shoves Marth out of the way and takes the sword and shield from him. He then trips over a pebble and lands head first on the pedestal.

Roy: Challenge me, will you!

Marth: ...

Medeus: ...

Pedestal: ...

Roy: I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN COMBAT!

Roy makes his sword glow.

Marth: You idiot!

Medeus: Wow this guy is stupid. I almost feel sorry for you.

Roy blows up the pedestal.

Marth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Roy: YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! TIME FOR MY VICTORY DANCE

While Roy was dancing, a pebble from the pedestal hit his knee, caused him to fall over, and hit the shield with his still glowing sword, causing the shield to break into as many pieces as there will be Fire Emblem games in history, and go flying everywhere!

Marth: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

**And thus the mystery of how there is a Fire Emblem in every Fire Emblem game is solved.**

Roy: Oops. C YA!

Medeus: Look on the bright side, you won't see him ever again.

Marth: (Sigh) I guess your right. Where were we again?

Medeus: Oh yeah!

Medeus eats Marth.

DIFFERENT MARTH FLASHBACKTIME

Roy: Hey guys! I'm a smasher now!

Marth: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

DIFFERENT MARTH FLASHBACKTIME:

Marth: Now Roy, we rehearsed this about 76 times. Are you ready?

Roy: But of course! I was born ready!

Marth: OK, lets go.

Marth and Roy walk into a grocery store

Roy: Wow! This place is huge!

Marth: What is this your first time here?

Roy: Yeah!

Marth: (Sigh) just go and get the stu-

Roy: Got it!

Roy starts running into the distance.

Marth: WAIT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHAT STUFF TO BUY! WE ONLY REHEARSED HOW TO SAY PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Marth gives up on yelling at Roy and begins shopping.

Roy: What should I buy...some matches, a couple of candles...

Roy turns around to see, "**THE MEGA SUPER ULTRA STUPENDIOUSLY AMAZINGLY FANTASTICALL HOT SAUCE**"!

Roy: OH SWEET! (Roy runs over to bottle)

Roy: WHAT! IT HAS AN EXPIRATION DATE!

Roy hits the "**THE MEGA SUPER ULTRA STUPENDIOUSLY AMAZINGLY FANTASTICALL HOT SAUCE**"! On the ground

Roy: This suxors!

Roy hits the bottle of hot sauce with his sword out of frustration, causing a huge explosion.

**That is what really happened in Japan, World War 2**.

Marth: ROY! STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN! I am having some very esteemed guests over and I have to cook them breakfast.

Roy: But I'm a really good cook! Ask anyone! Like Zelda!

Marth: Zelda is in a hospital because an unexplainable flame came from the oven next to her and burned her...

Roy: ...What are you getting at?

Marth: Just stay away, OK?

Roy: Fine!

Doorbell rings

Marth: Go away Roy! I'll get it!

Roy: Fine! (Walks away)

Marth opens the door and lets 3 penguins in.

Marth: Welcome! Nice to have you over! Uh, where's Penguin God?

Penguin 1 (Penguin Talk): He has some business to attend to, but we can still come over.

Marth: Well, it is still an honor.

Penguin 2 (Penguin Talk) We hear you want a restraining order from this Roy fellow?

Marth: Yes. PLEASE

Penguin 3: That shouldn't be to hard

Marth: Wait, why aren't you speaking Penguin Talk? And how do I understand Penguin Talk?

Penguin 3: Plot Hole! Now cook, and if it is good enough, you will get your wish!

Marth: Thank you! But first, some pancakes!

Marth seats the 3 penguins and starts making pancakes.

Marth: Just a little longer and...

Roy: And what?

Marth: What are you doing in here?

Roy: I learned a new trick, watch!

Roy starts juggling the frying pans, which fall on his toe, which, somehow, causes a random explosion blowing up god knows how much stuff.

**And that was the second thing that really happened in Japan, World War 2**

END ALL FLASHBACKS:

Mewtwo: I think I see the problem...the problem is

Dr. Mario walks in

Dr. Mario: He's my patient! And your are not a doctor

Mewtwo: Bring it on!

**Will Dr. Mario be able to beat Mewtwo? If so, will Marth ever figure out the route of his insanity (or loonynes)? ** **Find out on the next episode of...**

**DRAGON BALL Z! I mean,**

**SMASHERS LIFE**


	6. Chapter 6

1**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and Eternal Smasher**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, my reviewers, King Panda, Halo, or 17 chocolate chips.**

**ALERT: ONLY 4 PEOPLE REVIEWED, AGAIN! (sry for taking so long to update)**

**ptpeach: Of course Marth and Roy are super nuts! What kind of comment is that!**

**Cipher Admin Gengar: NO HOT SAUCE FOR YOU! ITS MINE AND MINE ALONE!**

**Nakoya: Thx for review, update Life Outside the Smashers Mansion soon :)**

**RoyalFantastic: I guess it is discrimination, but what's he gonna do about it anyways?**

Dr. Mario: You asked for it!

Dr. Mario throws various pills at Mewtwo, who eats them, thus becoming healthier.

Dr. Mario: DAMN! He found my pills one true weakness!

Mewtwo: MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Now that I know your pills one true weakness, you can not possibly defeat me!

Dr. Mario: We will see about that!

Dr. Mario jumps towards Mewtwo, who powers up his glowing purple orb thingy. Mewtwo shoots Dr. Mario, who deflects it with a cape, thus making it hit Marth.

Marth: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

**A/N: At this point just to save time (partially because I'm a lazy bum with no life, well not really, im just lazy) Marth means, Looney, possibly insane Marth.**

Dr. Mario: ARE YOU CONTRADICTING THE DOCTER! (roars loudly into air)

Marth wimpers.

Mewtwo: You still can't beat me, if you can't see me...

Mewtwo dissapears from sight. When Dr. Mario turns around Mewtwo hits him with a glowing purple orb thingy.

Dr. Mario: It looks like I only have one chance of winning this... hand to hand

Mewtwo: What's hand to hand?

Dr. Mario: ...

Marth: ...

Mewtwo: ...

Penguin God: ...

King Panda: ...

Master Chief: ...

My reviewers: (laughing hysterically for no reason)

17 Chocolate Chips: ...

Dr. Mario charges Mewtwo, but before Mewtwo could teleport away, Dr. Mario grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Following up on this move he starting break dancing. Coincidentally right before he started break dancing Mewtwo teleported to the other side of him, he got hit in the face by an angry Italian man.

Mewtwo: O-M-G that hurts (falls asleep)

Marth: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! He was about to tell me what is wrong with me.

Dr. Mario: Excellent! You are no longer in denial!

Marth: I wasn't in denial!

Dr. Mario: never mind

Marth: I KEEL YOU!

Dr. Mario: Anyways, using this really pointy needle, I jab into your brain and figure out the problem.

Marth: Uhhh

Dr. Mario: Anyone with a complaint raise there hand!

Marth: ...I hate you all.

Dr. Mario sticks the really big needle into Marth's head and starts draining some liquad out of his head.

Marth: FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHOULDN'T I BE UN CONSCIENCE WHILE YOU DO THIS!

Dr. Mario: Oh yeah!

Dr. Mario hits Marth with and industial 2-by-4.

Marth: Ow! That hurts!

Dr. Mario hits Marth with another industrial 2-by-4, thus falling un conscience.

(Meanwhile)

Roy: I am so freakin' bored! Hey Link and Young Link, lets go walk into that closet for no particular reason.

Young Link: Why do I always have to be called Young Link? Can't Link be called old link.

Link: Relax Young Link, in another 7 years you'll be called Link!

Young Link: And what will you be called.

Link: Link!

Young Link: That's SO unfair! Why does he get an extra explanation point!

Link: Because I'm older!

Young Link: I keel you!

Roy: Are you guys coming or not?

Link/Angry, Young Link: Coming!(!)

When Roy opens the closet door, it reveals...

RoyalFantastic: NORMAL IS BAD

Cipher Admin Gengar: Ah the light! It burns!

Eternal Smasher: As the great eternal smasher, I say close that door.

RoyalFantastic: NORMAL IS BAD

Nakoya: I like random stuff!

ptpeach: I'm a princess! Show more respect!

Roy: Peach! What are you doing in there!

RoyalFantastic: BAD IS GOOD

Link: And who the hell are the rest of you?

ptpeach: I'm not Peach! I'm ptpeach, and these are the other reviewers.

Roy: What's the difference between you and Peach.

ptpeach: My name isn't capitalized.

RoyalFantastic: B(bad)N(normal)+46x9.2

Young Link: Wow, that is SO impressive, anyone can un capitalize there name.

ptpeach: Why don't you do it?

Young Link: I will! (starts concentrating)

YOung Link: Take that!

Nakoya: You made it worse

YOUng Link: ME KEEL YOU!

Eternal Smasher: Stay back, or I will smother you in my fics.

YOUNg Link: How many fics can you have!

YOUNG Link charges Eternal Smasher, who smothers Young Link in all of his fics

YOUNG LInk: AH IT BURNS! TO MANY STORIES! HOW MANY ARE THERE!

Eternal Smasher: How the hell would I keep track?

YOUNG LINk: I KEEL YOU

YOUNG LINK drowns in a pit of stories, never to be seen in this story again, but will be known forever as the only character who managed to capitalize every letter in his name simultaneously.

Link: I'm scared of him!

Cipher Admin Gengar: And, when you sleep, I will walk up to you, take a knife and...

Link runs away.

Cipher Admin Gengar: Why did he run away! I was about to say I'd take a knife and cut him brownies!

Roy: You didn't make that very clear.

Cipher Admin Gengar: Screw you

Cipher Admin Gengar: disappears

Roy/Nakoya: Weird...

Roy/Nakoya: WTF!

Nakoya: I've got the script in front of me genius

Roy/Nakoya: Prove it!

Roy/Nakoya: D'OH!

Roy/Nakoya: Can I plz read the script!

Nakoya: Sure, but only a little.

Roy: Really (at same time) Nakoya: Yes

Roy: THX (at same time) Nakoya: np

Roy begins to read the script, then drops it.

(Que dramatic music)

Roy: I've got to find Marth before it is to late.

Eternal Smasher (as Roy is running out door): You fool, it already is.

(Meanwhile)

Dr. Mario: Oh god no...this...this is the problem...this can only mean

The door suddenly opens, to reveal

Master: It's been a while, Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario: What makes you show your face again? And why do you want Marth?

Master: Oh so you figured out already? I figured out he'd be the most valuable one here. Now step aside so I can bring him with me.

As master begins to walk towards him, Dr. Mario steps in his way.

Dr. Mario: I don't think so.

Master: Are you challenging me?

Dr. Mario: You may be "Master," but you are incomplete. Because you lack crazy and master hand, you still are not invincible, so I can still beat you

(Dramatic music getting louder)

Master: HAHAHAHA! That is only half true. For you see...

Master holds out his left arm, revealing, crazy hand.

Dr. Mario: No...

Master: And from what I heard, it would be easy to recapture master hand in his injured state. So are you going to stand aside or not?

Dr. Mario: It is like I told you in the distant past. A doctor never lets go of his patient.

Master: Then you leave me with no choice...

Master launches missiles out of his hand. Dr. Mario manages to dodge, but Master used his psychic powers to knock him into the wall.

Dr. Mario (struggling to get up): You have become more powerful since we last met.

Master: Why don't you just give up now and spare your death.

Master uses his foot to give him godly speed, and hits Dr. Mario into a wall.

Master: Why Dr. Mario, why do you persist?

Dr. Mario (struggling to get up): Because I choose too.

(Dramatic music reaching climax)

Dr. Mario charges Dr. Mario and tries to punch him, who easy deflects the blow and begins to crush Dr. Mario's hand. In order to break free, Dr. Mario uses his free hand to hit Master's head with a pill.

Master: What a waste of energy...(Knocks Dr. Mario into wall using psychic powers).

Dr. Mario (Struggling to get up): No, I can't...let another patient...

Master: Good by, old doctor.

Master repeatedly slams Dr. Mario into the wall with psychic powers. He makes him levitate, and walks up to him slowly.

Master: Last chance, Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario: No

Master: Any last words, Dr. Mario?

Dr. Mario: A few...

Master: What might they be?

(Dramatic music at its peak)

Dr. Mario: Rot in hell you son of a bitch.

(Bang)

Dr. Mario reveals a hidden pill, opens it up, and clicks the button. Creating a huge explosion, that no normal man could survive. This explosion destroyed the room, alerting everyone in the mansion of a disturbance.

Roy runs in just time to see Marth and Master standing side by side, and Dr. Mario, lying motionless on the ground.

Roy: You bastard! I'll kill you!

Master: Such a shame, that his death was in vein.

As Roy begins to charge, Marth steps in the way and, faster than he could see, cut him through the chest. Roy falls to the ground, white faced. Marth lifts his sword above Roy.

**Summary: I know that it got all serious, but it was part of the long term plot. What will happen to Roy? Is Dr. Mario really dead? What has come over Marth? Find out in the final chapter of Smasher's Life.**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Disclaimer: Same as before, and Naruto.**

**Fans, Reviewers, an egg, penguins, I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE BUT PLZ READ IT!**

**ptpeach: Yes, I mentioned you in the story...and YOUNG LINK and Link will be confused in the future. On a separate note, about the contract...it says here that only if you put 129 letters in all my reviews would I give you 10,000,000 dollars, but your last one has 130. Hey, do you have water in your eyes?**

**Nakoya: I'm jelous, why didn't I get to be in and hold the script in my own two hands? I'm sorry I couldn't review Life outside the smashers mansion at all, my computer won't let me review because it keeps saying something like "this computer has already submitted a review to this chapter" no matter what computer I'm on!**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule: You lost your brain! Shame on you! If I had an industrial two by four, which I do, I'd whack you in the head until your brain fell out because you lost your brain!**

**Eternal Smasher: You never put an ! Or ! in any of your reviews...it makes me feel inferior. How would you feel if I saw a trailer** **for the next Super Smash Bros game, Super Smash Bros Brawl, before you! Hey, do you have water in your eyes to?**

**gnikgib: It is a great, great story. Now for a question that will leave you thinking for weeks. Question one, if I hated industrial two by fours so much, would I put them in my stories? Questions two, what's 2+2, and if there are two industrial two-by-fours, do they form an industrial four-by-eight?**

**RoyalFantastic: Ok, you convinced me. I put Bowser and Ganandorf in my fics, and they got a decent part...as payment, you have to prove to me it was worth it. If I don't get 6 reviews before my next story is posted, I'll hunt you down, and bad things happen. If I do, I bless you! By the way...I already finished chapter one of the next story...**

**Cipher Admin Gengar: You got mentioned! Granted, it cost me half my house, my brothers computer, and a donut to put you in this story without getting sued, but you were mentioned! **

Just as Marth was bringing the blade down towards, Link, Bowser, Mario, Shiek, and Ganandorf jumped in.

Link: Get away from him Marth!

Marth: You can not control me (Marth brings his sword up to strike Roy)

Bowser: ROAR! (Rams Marth into wall) Ganandorf! Help me pin him down!

Ganandorf: OK (runs over to Bowser to help pin down Marth).

Master: Ha ha ha ha ha. You can't pin him down.

Just then Marth knocked both of them off and stabbed each one.

Bowser: Oh god! You stabbed me in the leg! How could you do that!

Ganandorf: He stabbed ME through the head! You have nothing to complain about.

The two fall unconscience, as Shiek begins to throws needles at Master, who easily blocks them.

Master: You can not defeat me!

Master shoots a missile at Shiek, who is slammed into the wall, and turns back into Zelda.

Link: Zelda! (Link throws a bomb at Master, but trips over something shaped like a body and hits himself)

Link: Damn! What did I trip over!

Link, Peach, and Mario look to see, that he tripped over Dr. Mario's corpse.

Peach: Doctor!

Mario: Did you do this Master!

Mario throws a giant fireball at Master, who dodges, and attempts to shoot Mario with missiles, but he dodges.

Master: What's that behind you?

Mario looks behind him, and Marth knocks him out. This is followed by Peach clubbing Marth on the head with a golf club, when Peach suddenly notices...

Peach: Marth's tiara is gone!

Link: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Master: He he he he he. Shortly after he jumped out of the mansion window in chapter two, I ambushed him and stole his Tiara. His Tiara was the only thing that kept his tremendous strength under control, but it also keeps his sanity in tact. I then revealed myself and offered him one wish if he would serve me.

Peach: What was that one wish?

Master: The one wish was... that I'd make him become stronger, that and that without his Tiara there can't be any jokes in this fic about him looking like a girl. He doesn't care how he becomes stronger, as long as he does. He said if he becomes stronger, than he can kill all those who annoy him.

Marth then punched Peach, knocking her out, leaving just Link.

Wait, where IS Link?

Link: Don't, move, or I shoot you (aims arrow at back of Master's head). You can't use your psychic powers on me unless you are facing me.

Link didn't notice, but Marth had snuck up behind him, and held the sword to his neck.

Link: Marth...would you really go so far...

Marth: Don't make me kill you.

Link: You are already lost.

Link was about to let go of the arrow, but more swiftly then he could see, Marth cut the bow from behind him.

Marth: I'm sorry Link.

Marth struck a blow to the heart from behind.

Master: Excellent work Marth. Come to my place, and I will make you stronger (with that Master dissapears).

Marth takes one final look at everyone lying on the ground, and Link and Dr. Mario's bodies, and walks out.

(A short while)

Roy: Uh...what...happened?

Zelda: (Sobbing) Your alive! Thank you!

Roy: Wait, who else is dead?

Zelda: In order to save you, I had to take Dr. Mario's emergency medical kit!

Roy: I don't give a damn! WHO ELSE IS DEAD!

Zelda: LINK! Please, go stop Marth before he's off mansion grounds! If he leaves the grounds, than we won't be able to catch up to him, and he can give away all the mansions secrets! The others can't hold them much for much longer!

Roy: I'll do everything I can...I'll break his arms and legs if I have to... (walks out of room).

Meanwhile, Marth is defeating everyone in sight.

Ganandorf: Damn you Marth! You'd turn on us, after all we've been through!

Marth: None of you can defeated me (points to every other smasher on the floor, leaving only Zelda, Roy, Ganandorf, and Bowser awake).

Bowser: Hell with this! I'm gonna kill you! (Bowser charges Marth).

Marth attempts to stab Bowser, but he somehow manages to dodge. Bowser then started blowing fire at Marth, but Marth side stepped, and punched Bowser into a wall.

Ganandorf: You will not pass me so easily!

Marth: Why don't you just step down. Either way I'm getting out of this mansion, whether I have to kill you or not.

Ganandorf: To maintain what little sanity you have is killing you isn't it? Although you talk calmly, you can't think straight, and are impossible to reason with. Without that Tiara, you are lost.

Marth: Spare me the speeches and let me pass.

Ganandorf: I can't do that!

Marth: Then I have no choice.

Ganandorf: I'm not letting you get pass me! (punches Marth with all his strength, but Marth merely punches back, dealing much more pain.

Marth: You think I'M crazy. I've watched you all, and I'm the only sane one here. (Starts walking pass Ganandorf, he jumps in the way).

Ganandorf: You, shall not, pass!

With that, his fist glows and he punches the ground, which shatters in front of Marth.

Marth: This will only slow me down.

Ganandorf: Try to get pass!

Marth: Ok. (jumps over giant gap in ground).

Ganandorf: Damn you, you traitorous bi- (Marth knocks him out).

Meanwhile, Zelda walks around the hallway Marth just passed to try to wake people up.

Zelda: Peach! Wake up!

Peach wakes up.

Peach: I couldn't stop him no matter how hard I tried! I hit him with a frying pan at least a dozen times, and I can't do anything now!

Zelda: Who else is alive!

Peach: I know Luigi, DK, the pokemon, and Kirby are alive, but beyond that (stares at many bodies) I have no idea.

Zelda: Is there anyone here trained in medicine.

Peach: Dr. Mario...

Zelda: ... I'll go get his medical kit.

Peach: We're need a lot more than his medical kit.

Zelda: You're right. You try to wake up as many people as you can, and I'll raid his room.

Peach: Ok.

After Zelda raided all the supplies she could carry from Dr. Mario's room, so she went back to the room where the medical kit was. When she entered the room, she saw something that made her drop all the medicine, and run back to Peach.

Zelda: Dr. Mario's body is gone! So is Links!

Everyone who woke up and Peach: (Gasp)

Peach: Do you think Master took there bodies?

Luigi: What a'did they a'do!

Zelda: I have no idea...

(Meanwhile, in a forest pass the Smasher's grounds)

Anonymous Guy: I...won't...let...him...get...away.

Anonymous Guy 2: (who is being carried by Anonymous) What happened?

Anonymous Guy: You were stabbed, but I managed to get you into good condition.

Anonymous Guy 2: Nice work. Do you think we can catch up to him? Even if we can catch up to him.

Anonymous Guy: We can catch up to him, as for beating him, it depends. It's like I said in the distant pass, I neve-

Just then, Anonymous came in and beat the crap out of Anonymous Guy and Anonymous Guy 2.

Anonymous: This is my part of the story! Anyways, I have to get there before he does

(Meanwhile, in Master Hand's house)

Master Hand: Ah...I hate that singing banana so much

Someone opens the door.

: It's been a while, hasn't it, Master Hand, or should I just call you, Hand.

Master Hand: I guess it has, you can call me Hand, Steve.

Steve: Well, here's your pizza.

Master Hand: Thanks, how much is that?

Steve: 17.24

Master Hand: WHAT KIND OF (blank) KIND OF (blanking) price is (blanking) THAT! That's (blanking) RETARDED!

Steve: DON'T USE RETARDED AS A DEROGATORY TERM!

Master Hand: sry

Steve: And why the hell are you saying Blank and Blanking? And why are there parenthesis surrounding them?

Master Hand: How the hell should I know. Well see ya.

Steve: See ya

As Steve leaves the door, he notices an onymous figure in front of him.

Steve: My god! He didn't pay me! I'll kill him for that.

Steve walks down the road into the open sun, then he realizes while I was typing this he fell down a cliff and broke every bone in his body, and caused permanent damage to his left arm and leg.

Steve: DAMN U ALL!

A completely different onymous figure walks to Master Hands place, and blows the door open with missiles.

Halo Marine: Sir! The master is heading this way! What do we do?

Master Hand: I need a weapon.

Halo Marine: Sir! I am a Halo marine! Not a Halo 2 marine! If you ask me for a weapon, I will most likely accidently shoot you!

Master Hand: Can you just give me a we-(Master Hand gets shot)

Halo Marine: Sir! I tried to warn you, sir!

Master Hand: I was going to ask for a weed whacker marine!

Halo Marine: I hate this job!

Master Hand: Show more spirit! Like Steve is!

Meanwhile, Steve is doing one armed push ups.

Que sad/dramatic music

Nurse: Get back in the hospital! (reaches to touch Steve)

Steve: Don't touch me!

Nurse: (gasp)

Steve: If I can't do 200 one-arm push ups, I'll have to do 200 one-leg squats! 191! 192! 193!

A Cherry Blossom (Crying): Don't do it Steve!

Steve's personal flashback

The dude: Hard work means nothing if you don't believe in yourself!

End Steve's personal flashback

Steve: I will defeat a genius with hard work! 194! 195!

A Cosmo: Please, just stop! (Reaches to stop him)

A Cherry Blossom: Let him, he has something to prove.

Steve: 196!

Steve's second personal flashback

The Dude: Steve, we are similar in more ways than you think.

Steve: It's the giant eyebrows, right!

The Dude: That is also very important, but something even more.

Steve: What is it Master?

The Dude: We both...

Steve: yes...

The Dude: BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!

End Steve's second personal flashback.

Steve: 197...198...

A Cosmo: (cries)

Steve: 199...

Steve collapses, never to preform 199 pushups while two flowers and a nurse are watching him with every bone in his body broken again. Actually, he does get seen doing it again.

Halo Marine: He's in your front lawn!

Everyone: GASP!

Meanwhile, at the ridiculously large front lawn with various explosive devices and

hicki-mi-do-wa's, Master is plowing his way through the Halo marines.

Master: Ha ha ha ha ha. This is to easy. If I known resistant would've been this weak, I would have planned this attack minutes ago.

Halo Marine: We need back up! We'd need something even more powerful than a spartan! We need...

Just then, a Halo 2 Marine popped up in front of Master Hand.

**A/N: A few times in my life when I played Halo 2, on a mission which name I didn't bother to remember a Marine worthy of...worthy of something. I will give a side story of this marine in my next story.**

Halo 2 Marine: You can not defeat me!

Master: We shall see about that!

Master launched missiles at the Halo 2 Marine, who took the blow and shot Master multiple times with a covonent sniper rifle.

**A/N: This Marine, lived two melee attacks from a Brute (I'm sure people who played Halo 2 realize how amazing that is) and then killed it with a plasma rifle.**

Master: Damn! That hurt and I'm gonna, oh shit.

A grenade just blew up under Master.

Halo 2 Marine: That was me! It's time to finish you!

Master Chief: Marine! I need you. You and I are going to single handedly take out all the police cops at the donut place and steal their donuts.

Halo 2 Marine: Understood!

Master Chief and Halo 2 Marine went jogging into the distance, prancing over the dead Halo marines corpses.

Master: Back to the point.

Master walks into Masters house and doesn't get hit by any of the hicki-mi-do-wa's on the way.

Master: It is time to finish you off Master Hand.

Master Hand: I knew this day would come. Is it possible, you took him?

Master: Yes. I control that Smasher's Life.

Master Hand: Do what must be done.

Master: Wow, that was easy.

Master combines Master Hand to himself.

Master: Now I am invincible!

Meanwhile, at the window.

Anonymous: Damn...I'm to late.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the Smasher's border, Marth is stopped by Roy.

(Que the most dramatic music you have ever heard in your most likely freaking life)

Roy: Marth! Don't leave us!

Marth: I'm leaving. I have been through pains you can't imagine. You are no brother of mine, so don't try to intervene with my life

Roy: Your like a brother to me Marth! If you walk over that border, those bonds will barely be able to stay together!

Marth: Then let me brake those bonds! Come!

Roy: Marth...

Marth: Come!

They charge each other, punching each other as hard as they could. Marth took the lead, and slammed Roy onto the ground.

Marth: You can't win!

They fought on the sea on the border, no one ask how, Marth beating Roy, when...

Roy: Argh! (Sword grows a redder red than ever before, large outburst of energy).

Marth: What are you! Some kind of master!

Roy: I'm your friend, and I'm not letting you go to Master! That's why I said I'd break your arms and legs if I had to!

Roy gets out his sword and starts slamming Marth around with it, leaving him very injured.

Roy: Do you understand why you can't go to Master? If you still don't, I'll beat you till you can't move and drag you back home!

Marth gets up and his skin turns a darker color, as a red aura surrounds Naruto. Marth pulls out his sword as it glows black instead of blue, and Roy makes his sword glow a stronger red, and they clash. Roy cut Marth where his tiara would've been, but Marth's blow made better contact. As Roy lay on the ground, Marth walks away, into the distance.

In the distance, Naruto fans suddenly realized what this was a parody of and sued Penguin God.

**I am sorry it took me FOREVER TO POST THIS GOD FORSAKEN CHAPTER! There are a huge amount of bad, and actually some good, reasons that I didn't post it like 2 weeks sooner. The name of the sequel will be** **something along the lines of, A lost life.**


End file.
